


Mm…your kid before five in the morning - aka  My Three Sons

by crazy4malex



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 15:32:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18264203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazy4malex/pseuds/crazy4malex
Summary: Michael & Alex Guerin and their life with adopted, former foster, kids





	Mm…your kid before five in the morning - aka  My Three Sons

Alex pulled into the driveway of their home and smiled. Nothing was better than home. Home meant Michael and their two adopted boys.

"Hey guys, I'm home!" Alex called as he closed the front door. He heard giggles and then a deeper voice making shushing sounds. That was not good. That and the giggles usually spelled trouble. Especially when Michael was baby sitting their kids. 

Sure enough when he walked into the living room he saw feathers everywhere, and empty pillow cases. There was also a fort made out of sheets and blankets. On one of the couches was their 13 year old son, Jason. He had his ear buds in and his head was jamming to some music as he read a book. When he saw Alex, his son took out the buds and with a huge smile he called out. 

"Hey dad!" 

Alex came into the room, wading though strewn feathers everywhere and hugged his son. He looked around and turned back to his son with an arched eyebrow.

"Don't look at me, I just got home a few minutes ago." Jason said and rolled his eyes like a typical teenager who was above it all, but ruined it as a smile crept across his face when he heard another giggle. 

That giggle came from the left of the huge fort that encompassed 3/4 of the room. Alex grinned and headed that way, and tried not to laugh when he heard his husband's shushing sounds again.

Alex lifted one sheet up from over the two mess makers. Sure enough there was the youngest of their sons, 7 year old Mathew(Matty) Guerin, and his husband who was looking at him sheepishly.

"Our kid is totally the one who wanted to have a pillow fight, not me.” Michael held up his hands as if to ward off a lecture.

"Uh huh." Alex got out before their youngest piped up. 

"How did you know where we were?" Matty asked with a toothless grin.

Alex tried not to smile as he answered. "I heard your pops making shushing noises." 

"Aaawww pops." Matty complained with hand on his hips.

"Hey, where's my hello?" Alex asked Matty. 

With that, Matty broke out into a wide grin and ran into his dad's arms and hugged tight. Alex hugged tighter. He loved his boys so much.

"Okay, my turn." Michael interrupted the hug fest.

"Oh no. Here they go again." Matty sighed and went back under the sheets to continue playing.

Michael looked into his husband's laughing eyes and took him into his arms. "You're cleaning that mess, not me." was all Alex could get out before he was kissed senseless.

Michael took Alex's mouth with a tongue deep kiss followed by light little bites of his lips followed by his licking of Alex's lip as if to take the sting, of the bite, out.

Michael was a great kisser. Alex thought.

"I ordered pizza, it should be here soon." Michael said as they came up for air. 

Alex smiled, it was Thursday night and that was pizza night. Friday was Chinese night and Saturday was Mexican. Only Thursday and Fridays were take out nights. The rest of the week one of them cooked. Mexican was easy for them to make. Michael was the real chef. He was an excellent cook. Alex teased him by saying it was because he cooked all day in the lab he worked in with Liz. Alex could cook with the best of them since Michael taught him their first year of marriage.

They had been married 4 years when they had decided they wanted kids and wanted to adopt. Both felt strongly about helping a troubled boy who had probably been though the foster system. They had found Jason first and fell for him right away.

He had been a scraggily, hungry looking dirty blond haired 10 year old with too hard a face for one so young. But this was the type of boy they'd been looking for. A boy who needed their love and understanding. After talking to him for awhile they found out he had a younger brother and that they had been separated when sent into the system 3 years ago. Jason knew he had no hope of finding his brother in foster care. He had only been 4 when they'd been put in foster care and he knew someone would adopt a young kid. 

But Michael and Alex had looked anyways and not given up. They soon found out that Matthew was still in the system. He had been up for adoption until the parents had found out he had heart problems and they've given him back to the system. No one seemed to want a sick young boy. So Alex and Michael were able to adopt Matthew as well. Now they'd had them for 3 years and Jason was a happy, healthy boy of 13 and Matthew had had an operation to fix the hole in his heart and now he too was a healthy, happy young boy of 7. The cost of the operation had been expensive and put Alex and Michael back money wise but it was worth it. They loved their two boys like crazy.

The pizza arrived, pulling Alex back from the past and they all sat down to eat together. 

"Dad, Pop, can I have a friend stay for a few days?" Jason asked as they finished eating and were cleaning up.

"Why a few days? Are his parents going out of town?" Michael asked as he broke up the pizza box and put it in the trash.

"Well...no...he's...he's in foster care and he doesn't like it there. I was wondering if he could stay here a few days, you know, give him a break from that place?"

Alex and Michael both turned around. "Are they hurting him, Jason?" Alex asked holding his breath.

"Um...I'm not sure. He won't say if he is. But I do know Mark is always hungry and doesn't look like he gets enough to eat. He also has some bruises but when I ask him he says it's from playing basket ball which is does play. He won't tell me if he is being abused." Jason explained with tears in his eyes.

"He can stay for a few days if I can get permission from the foster parents. I'm also going to call CPS and get someone over there. See if we can get them to lose their foster rights if they find just cause." Michael frowned darkly. "What's his full name, Jason?"

"Mark Fitzpatrick."

Alex put a hand on his husband's arm in support. He knew it brought back memories for Michael.

"Let's not jump to conclusions. Let's have Mark Fitzpatrick stay for a few days and see for ourselves if we can find out what is up at his foster home." Alex said softly.

"I can also ask some of the other foster kids in his house. See if they'll say anything." Jason supplied. 

Michael picked up his phone. "In the meantime let me talk to his fosters to see if he can stay a few days."

"How are you gonna get them to say yes for more than one night? We were just gonna not tell them at all. Seems Mark doesn't think they would mind." Jason asked.

"Well we don't want an APB put out on Mark if they are concerned and wonder where he is." Michael responded. 

Alex watched Michael go into the other room to call and turned to the kids.

"Alright, men, let's get that living room free of feathers yeah?"

"What? I didn't do it. Why should I have to clean." Jason complained. "The shrimp did it he should have to clean it!"

"Hey! I'm not a shrimp. You are. You're smaller than everyone in your class." Matthew shouted back.

"Hey! Both of you, enough!" Alex intervened. "The three of us are going to go clean up and when your pop gets off the phone, he's going to help too."

"So not fair." Jason mumbled.

Later that night Alex was in the bedroom, starting to put his clothes in the hamper. He had just taken off his t-shirt when he felt the belt buckle being unfastened and the button of his jeans undone. He grinned and turned to find his husband leaning in the doorway to their room with a smirk on his face, but lust filling his eyes.

"No fair Guerin. I can't do that to you." teased Alex, pretending to pout.

Michael stood up from the doorway and slowly advanced on his husband. 

"It's fair enough, Guerin." he returned as he now stood in front of Alex. He put his hands on either side of Alex's arms and slowly ran his hands down Alex's arms until their fingers entwined.

Alex gasped when he felt the zipper to his pants being opened and saw Michael looking down at him, clearly seeing his eagerness.

"Are the boys asleep?" Alex asked.

"Yeah." Michael whispered as he let go of Alex's hands and slowly backing Alex to the bed, and finished undressing him with his own hands. He helped Alex out of his pants and then helped take off his prosthesis and gently set it aside near his end table for quick use. 

He followed Alex down onto the bed and leaned over his husband. "I love you Alex Guerin." He whispered in Alex's ear. Even after 7 years of marriage it didn't get old hearing his last name as Alex's. He knew Alex loved hearing it as well.

He knew he was right when he felt Alex smile against his jaw. When he leaned up and looked down into Alex's beautiful honey-chocolate eyes, he knew his reflected the love he saw shining in his husband's.

Alex suddenly flipped them over and had Michael on his back. He started undressing his gorgeous man. He pulled his shirt over his head and let the shirt fall wherever. Then he licked his lips as he started on the big belt his husband always wore. He continued to the button on his jeans and heard the zipper as he slowly pulled it down.

Michael grinned up at Alex as he let him continue to undress him. He loved the teasing his husband was doing to him. He lay back, hands wandering over every inch of Alex's body that he could reach.

Alex finished with the zipper and gasped when he saw Michael had gone commando all day. If he had known, he'd have taken him to bed before dinner. As punishment, he ran a finger up Michael's erection watching him harden even more if that was possible. Then with a smirk, Alex leaned down and took Michael fully into his mouth.

"Fuuuuuk." Michael gasped and then groaned. He gently put his hands on Alex's head and just rode out the movement of his husbands mouth going up and down on him. A few minutes later Michael lifted Alex up off of him and quickly took off the rest of his clothes so that they were both naked.

It was his turn. He flipped Alex over onto his back now and kissed his way down his husband's body and took him into his mouth. He loved the taste of Alex. He teased Alex the same way Alex had teased him. He didn't stop until he heard the groans coming from Alex's throat, whimpers slipping from his lips.

He came off of Alex before it was too late and started to get his husband ready for his loving. 

Alex sighed and then gasped when he felt a finger enter him, followed by a second and then a third. He was riding those fingers by the time Michael had three in him. When Michael touched his prostrate Alex arched his back and almost came then. But Michael stopped short again, and quickly lined himself up, taking himself in hand and slowly and gently entered his husband.

They both groaned when Michael was all the way in. They looked down at where they were joined and were amazed, even after all this time, what a beautiful thing it was when two became one. 

"You're so beautiful." Michael whispered. He looked Alex over and saw chocolate brown hair hanging over his honey-brown eyes, his full bottom lip, red and swollen and wet from their loving. He loved Alex's high cheek bones and cute dimple when he smiled, which he did shyly when Michael told him how beautiful he was. He sighed knowing how lucky he was to have Alex in his life and his bed.

Alex watched Michael looking him over and he surveyed his husbands features as well. He saw the beautiful sun lit brown curls falling over his eyes, his chiseled jaw strong and masculine especially with the perpetual five-o'clock shadow he always wore, and his beautiful soft lips that were swollen and wet with excitement. 

He lifted one hand and ran it over Michael's cheek and down his throat to his muscular arm and held on as Michael started to move. Slow at first and then faster.

"Ah Michael, love, faster." Alex encouraged with his groans and pleas. 

Michael moved faster, his body taking over as it registered it's lovers cries of need. He waited until Alex had come between them and then let out his own groans of pleasure as he too came inside his one and only love.

 

There was a knocking on their door early the next morning. Alex woke up and looked at the clock. 4:30 am. 

"Come in." he called. He nudged Michael who was a heavy sleeper and also not a morning person. 

"Michael?" he called over and nudged him again. 

A groan was all he got.

Michael peeked open one eye and looked at the clock. 

"Mm…your kid before five in the morning" he mumbled.

Alex sighed and turned to see Matthew by the door. "Come here Matty, what's up? Why aren't you sleeping?"

Matthew came to the bed and rubbed his eyes. "Can't sleep. Don't feel good dad. My head hurts an so does my tummy." Matthew explained.

Alex felt his head and swore. "You're running a fever and it's feels high. Let me go get the thermometer." He slipped on his prosthesis.

He slid out of bed and went to the bathroom to retrieve the item and came back out to put it to his son's ear.

"You're burning up Matty. It's the tub for you." Alex said calmly. He knew the routine. 

"I feel funny. My legs hurt. So do my arms. Everything hurts, dad." Matthew shared.

Alex picked up his sick son and brought him to the bathroom where he put his son on the toilet seat and ran a warm bath for him.

"What's up? What's wrong Matty boy?" Michael said from the doorway.

"I don't feel good pops." Matthew explained through trembling lips. He was close to tears.

"It's okay, baby. We're here. What can I do?" he asked his husband who was testing the water he was filling the tub with.

"Can you hand me the rubbing alcohol in the cabinet." Alex asked over his shoulder.

Michael rummaged in the cabinet until he found it and then handed it over to his husband. 

Michael stripped Matthew down and put him gently in the tub as Alex began to rub Matty down with the alcohol.

"It's too cold?" Matthew began to cry. "I don't feel good. I'm cold. Please daddy, please I'm cold."

Alex hated having to listen to his little boy cry, but he knew this would help the fever. "It's okay little one. Daddy will make your fever go away okay? Then you'll feel better." he promised.

"It's not really that cold Matty, it just feels cold because you have a fever." Michael rubbed his son's arm in comfort.

"Poppa. I don't feel good." Matty cried. Making both parents grimace with pain. They hated when their kids were sick.

"I know baby. Hang in there. You're daddy's almost done." Michael said and took the thermometer off the sink and put it to the boys ear.

"It's come down. It's only 100." He grinned at Alex.

Alex slumped in relief and took Matthew into his arms and helped him out of the tub and into the arms of his poppa.

Michael had a towel ready and wrapped his son in it and then redressed him to keep him warm. He picked him up and carried him to his room. 

Alex let down the water and followed Michael and their son down the hall.

Matthew was tucked in bed nice and warm and had fallen asleep after only one page of his favorite book being read to him. Alex and Michael went back down the hall themselves to climb into their own bed to get another hour of sleep if they were lucky.

Chapter 2

Jason came down stairs to find his pop making pancakes. "Yum! Pancakes. Cool!" he set the table and looked around. "Where's dad and the squirt?" he asked when Michael told him not to set the table for them.

"Your brother woke up sick this morning and your dad is staying home with him today. I'm letting them both sleep in." Michael answered shutting off the stove and bringing the griddle over to the table to slide the pancakes onto their plates. 

Alex could easily stay home when needed as he worked for himself as a computer expert and contractor. He worked for many companies as their tech support and analyst and a lot of his work could be done from home.

"So Mark can stay for a few days?" Jason asked Michael. 

"Yup. He can come home with you right after school today. Good thing it's a Friday. We can plan some really fun things this weekend." Michael responded.

"How did you talk his parents into it?" Jason shoved a piece of pancakes in his mouth.

"I told them we were doing some fun things this weekend and Jason would like a friend to join him. And bud, don't shove the food into your mouth. Eat slower." Michael gently reprimanded his son. 

"I gotta go, the bus will be here soon!" Jason grabbed his backpack hugged his pop and dashed out the door.

Michael yawned and started cleaning breakfast.

"Leave that. I'll do it. You go get ready for work." Alex said from behind him as his arms slid around Michael's waist.

"What are you doing up? I was letting you sleep in." Michael asked, turning so he could slide his arms around Alex and pull him in close for a kiss.  
"Mmmm, You taste like coffee." Alex smiled against Michael's lips.

Michael chuckled. "So romantic. I made a fresh pot."

"Coffee. I love you." Alex said and slipped out of Michael's arms and straight for the coffee.

Michael smiled at his addicted husband and went up stairs to get dressed.

 

When Michael got home that night, he found Jason and Mark playing a video game and went into the kitchen where he heard Alex. 

"Hey babe," Michael whispered against Alex's ear and he slid in behind his husband and watched over his shoulder to see what Alex was preparing. It was Chinese night and he hadn't ordered it yet. "Whatcha doing?"

"I'm making chicken soup for Matty. He can't keep much down. The doctor said soup would be good, and plenty of fluids of course." Alex explained.

"How's our little champ doing? Does he feel any better?" Michael asked.

He turned in his husband's arms and met Michael's lips for a quick, deep kiss.

"He's hasn't been able to keep anything down, even children's Tylenol. I've had to crush it in water which he hates, but I've been able to keep the fever down to about 100. He's feeling pretty yucky, his whole body aches and he's had a headache and stomachache on and off all day. Doctor says what we already guessed. He has the flu. So it will be a couple of days before he starts to have any energy or less pain all over." Alex explained.

"Poor baby. I'll bring it to him, I want to see how he's doing." Michael stated, and took the soup his husband handed him.

Alex called the Chinese restaurant they loved and ordered the food. He straightened up the kitchen and put the rest of the soup in the refrigerator.  
He called the boys into the kitchen to clean up and set the table and by the time they were finished, the doorbell rang with dinner.

Michael came out of the bedroom by that time.

"He fell asleep after half the soup and half a story. "Michael explained and got the glasses and milk and put them on the table. He opened the cartons and they dished up their food.

"Pops, this is Mark." Jason introduced them.

"Hey Mark, I'm glad you could stay with us this weekend. We'll plan some fun things to do. After dinner, you two can make a list of what you'd like to do, okay?" Michael smiled.

"Thank you for inviting me sir, and it's nice to meet you." a shy, quiet Mark replied.

"You're welcome." Michael exchanged a quick look with Alex.

When the boys went back to their video game Michael turned to Alex as they headed to the bedroom for Michael to change into his favorite sweats.

"So did Jason find out anything from some of the other foster kids that lived with Mark?" Michael asked changing.

"Only one would talk. A 10 year old girl said she was scared and hoped to talk to the social worker the next time there was a surprise visit. She said it was a scary household and all the kids were scared. She wouldn't admit they were being physically abused, but she did have a bruise on her arm like someone had squeezed it tight. Jason told me."

"And Jason would know." Michael ground his teeth and frowned darkly. Both of their boys had been in bad homes over the years and it was only after a full year that they boys had started to really trust them and feel safe.

Michael had never had that. Which was why he had wanted to take in some foster children and then adopt them. Kids like him.

"How about Mark, has he let anything slip?" Michael said slipping on an old t-shirt.

"No. Although he's very shy and polite, almost too shy. But I'm hoping you'll find out more this weekend when the boys are relaxed and having fun." Alex said.

"What? That's not fair to you. You've been in the house all day with Matty. Why don't you take the boys out tomorrow." Michael said coming up to Alex and putting his arms around him and pulling back enough to look at him.

"Nah, you'd have more fun. They've already talked about laser tag, the arcade and mini golf. You'd have lots more fun than I would. That's all up your alley, babe. You love all of those things. You're a kid yourself you know." Alex smiled and kissed his husband and they went back out into the living room to snuggle up and talk some more while the boys played video games in the den.

Saturday night when the boys came flying into the house followed by a tired by happy Michael, Alex was glad he'd sent Michael out with the boys. 

Alex was sitting in the den, Matty was snuggled up against his dad and Alex was reading him one of his favorite books. He put the book down and Matty snuggled into his pop as Michael sat down and held out his arms for his son.

"How are you feeling, Champ?" Michael asked pushing the hair out of Matty's eyes.

"I didn't throw up today!" Matty said excitedly.

Michael raised his eyebrows and smiled. "Well that's great, Matty."

"But I'm tired." Matty said with a yawn.

"Well sleep helps, so why don't I carry you to bed for a nap huh?" Michael asked.

"Kay." Matty agreed in a small voice as he yawned again. 

Alex went to see how the boys were doing and found them in the kitchen eating apples. "Did you guys have fun?" He asked as he came in and went to the fridge to get out the taco meat he'd pre-made and started heating it in a pan. 

"We had a blast, dad! We played laser tag, went to the arcade and went rock climbing in that new mall." Jason exclaimed in and excited manner.

"Wow. I'm sorry I missed it. And I know Matty was sad." Alex added.

Michael came back into the room and took out the tortillas and heated them for the tacos. "Boys wash your hands and help set the table okay?"

"Okay, pops!" 

"Yes, sir."

When they were alone Michael gave a side ways look at Alex as they worked side by side at the stove. "I missed you, babe." Michael smiled wryly. "I missed beating you at air hockey." he teased.

"Hah! You know I rule at hockey, bud. We've got to buy one the kids would love it." Alex laughed.

"Only them?" Michael asked with a grin.

"Yeah okay we'd love it too. And maybe with enough practice you could beat me." Alex smiled smugly.

"Oh...you wait, I'm gonna make you eat your words once we own one, Alex."

"Hey how did Mark do today? Did he have fun?" Alex asked anxiously.

"Well he wasn't the excited kid you would expect to see with all the fun they had. It was like all the happiness had been taken out of him and he could only smile lightly when he was having fun. Those son of a bitches." Michael clenched his teeth.

"Hey, we'll do all we can Michael. It's a start that social services was going to do a surprise visit today. I wonder how it went. If the 10 year old spoke up or if all of it was covered up and quickly, used to having the special unplanned visits." They could just hope something showed.

"I know." he agreed, but his fists were clenched. Tears filled his eyes but didn't fall. 

"How did CPS work so fast on this case? Usually it takes forever for them to get someone out to check on places." Alex asked.

"Apparently they've had other complaints and it's been awhile since they've been out there." Michael ground his teeth again. "A kid could die in that time!"

Alex took Michael in his arms and just held him.

After the boys were all asleep, Alex took Michael into the bedroom. They undressed and when they slipped into bed, Alex just held Michael, nothing needed saying.

The next day the boys planned a video game contest in the morning, a movie in the afternoon and then they were going to camp out in the backyard for the night. Michael was going to take out the small fire pit they had so the boys could make smores.

It was mid morning when the phone rang and Alex got it since Michael was playing video games with the kids. His third kid in there. Alex smiled.

When he got off the phone he wasn't sure how he felt. What if it backfired on them. They had to work fast.

He went into the game room and the three stopped playing when Alex called to them. His face told the three it was important.

"Mark, that was social services on the phone just now. They have taken your foster parents into custody and you will not be placed back there again." Alex informed the boy.

A look of relief washed over Mark's face and Alex and Michael were glad they'd called social services. 

Alex exchanged looks with Michael to prepare him for the rest. "Social Services will be here in a little while to come get you and send you to another foster home." Alex finished, looking at Mark with understanding when Mark's face went pale and he flinched.

They left Jason to soothe his friend and Michael followed Alex to the kitchen. 

"Did you get the papers out?" Michael asked, knowing his husband probably had.

Alex pointed to the counter near the coffee pot. "All ready. Just...do you think it will work, Michael, will it be enough? Will we be able to make it work today?"

Michael took Alex into his arms and held him tight. "It'd better." was all he could say.

When the door bell rang a half hour later all four of them went to the door. 

They showed the social worker in and Michael told the boys to go get Jason's stuff. Just in case. 

"I really appreciate the call you gave us Thursday night. The surprise visit was certainly a surprise for both parties. We did not expect to see the complete filth the house was in. It wasn't fit for an animal to live in. And we found one child locked in a closet." The social worker shared. "I can tell you all this because it will mostly be on the news tonight." 

"What's going to happen next? What's going to happen to Mark?" Alex asked, holding onto Michael's hand tight.

"Well, we will have to place Mark in a temporary foster home until a permanent one will be assigned." The woman explained. 

Michael pulled out the papers and said to the woman. "Can we be the temporary foster home? We have the paperwork right here and all of the recommendations from several employees from your office. We fostered for awhile until we adopted our two sons a few years ago."

The woman looked over the paperwork and kept nodding with every note she read. 

"I know most of the social workers who gave you the recommendations. They are good people. I don't think it will be difficult to award you two temporary custody. In fact, I'm going to recommend he be place with you permanently if you'd like." she said.

Alex and Michael were beyond excited. "Yes we're definitively interested."

"A few of the other foster children admitted that the biggest reason Mark got the majority of abuse was because he was gay. I don't think it will be a problem for the two of you but I had to let you know."

Michael and Alex smiled and Michael responded. "Thanks for letting us know. We'll help him figure it all out." 

The woman smiled back. "That's also the reason I thought a permanent placement with you two would be perfect for Mark. He's confused and been repeatedly abused for his feelings and thoughts."

Michael and Alex held hands tighter and after making copies for the social worker of their papers, the woman was on her way. They would sign more paperwork tomorrow when she had it all written up. And when it was time, and if Mark was the right fit for their family, they would adopt him as well.

After she left, a red eyed, swollen faced Mark came out with a consoling Jason holding his hand. 

"I'm ready sirs, and thank you again." Mark said, his voice husky from obvious crying.

"Where's the social worker?" Jason asked, still holding Mark's hand. 

"She left. You were placed with us temporarily, most likely permanently." Alex smiled wide when he saw the look of disbelief on both boys' faces.

"Thank you sirs!" Mark couldn't say anything else. He was so overwhelmed and close to tears of relief this time.

"Don't call us sir, Mark, we're just Michael and Alex." Michael grinned at the boy, knowing how they were meant to have this boy. No one would understand him like Alex and he would. Michael even more so. Although Alex knew all about being abused for being gay.

Mark had found the perfect home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm also on Tumblr under Crazy4Malex there too.


End file.
